Recette de piment flambé
by Bibi aussi
Summary: Une fille. Des gens. Des bateaux. Des petits pêcheurs écolos. Des pirates. Des Marines. Des patates. Et oui, c'est triste à dire mais il existe des rapports très profonds entre les Marines et des patates.


_C'est ma première fic que je poste donc faut déjà que je pige comment marche ce site, vu que mon niveau d'anglais est sublimissime et que la traduction de Google l'ai tout autant, j'essaye déjà de pas faire de bourdes XD. Je tiens à précisez que je mets romance comme catégorie mais ne vous attendez pas à une histoire tout droit sortie des Feux de l'amour. C'est juste pour dire que y'a des gens qui vont tomber amoureux d'autres gens quoi x). Bon bah je vous dis bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Recette de piment flambé**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Aaaaaaah. Boum. Aïe.

Je voudrais pas dire mais actuellement, j'ai mal. Je dirais même très mal. Ma tête a percuté une surface dure alors qu'à peine trente petites secondes plutôt elle volait dans les airs tel un petit zozio magique à poils roses. Quoi ? Oui maintenant les zozios magiques existent et ils ont des poils, roses en prime, en quoi ça vous gêne hein ? Comment est-ce possible ? Très bonne question, je tacherais de lancer le débat avec mon subconscient un de ces jours. Mais toute de suite je vais éviter. Car voyez-vous, après mettre relevée de cette surface que je pourrais qualifier de plancher, j'ai croisé un certain regard peu amical. Le regard d'un gros brun frisottant apparemment amateur de ce qu'il semblerait être une tarte aux myrtilles. Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois qu'en fait je suis sur un bateau. Enfin à première vue, quelque chose en bois avec un mat, des voiles et qui flotte, c'est un bateau. Ce qui veut donc dire, que je ne suis pas sur un ''plancher'' mais un ''pont''. Et qui croyez-vous qu'on croise sur un pont de bateau dans le nouveau monde ? Soit la Marine, soit les pirates, je crois qu'on peut écarter la possibilité d'un petit pêcheur à la ligne militant pour le développement durable. En l'occurrence, vu les têtes qui me font faces, je dirais sans trop pouvoir douter de moi-même que ce sont des pirates. La tarte aux myrtilles sur pattes s'approche de moi et commence à parler en me postillonnant dessus.

- ''T'es qui toi ?'' Me demande t-il en grognant. N'en mais il rêve lui, je cherche à me faire la plus discrète possible pour éviter que ces pingouins de la Marine me chopent et lui il me demande mon nom. Il a pas inventé la poudre ce gars. Petite remarque intelligente de ma conscience : il n'est pas censé être au courant que tu es poursuivis par la Marine. C'est juste. Mais c'est de sa faute, il avait qu'à savoir. Na.

- ''D'abord mon gros, tu apprendras que dans l'instant où l'on est un minimum poli, on se présente avant de poser des questions'', rétorquais-je en colère. Qu'il aille se faire voir ce gros balourd, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Après lui avoir donc expliqué ma façon de penser, je me retourne et commence à marcher vers le bord du navire. De l'eau. Partout. C'est embêtant ça. Mais bon en même temps c'est un bateau aussi, si il était enfoncer dans un champ de patates il y aurait un problème. Bien que ça m'aurais arrangé. Mais là il n'y est pas alors aux grands mots, les grands remèdes. Je commençais a remonter les manches de ma chemise blanche quand un blondinet, qu'il me semble avoir déjà croisé quelque part d'ailleurs, fit son apparition suivit d'un autre homme. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de l'homme que j'avais gentiment envoyé sur les roses et qui fulminait de s'être fait rembarrer comme ça.

- ''Calme toi, tu vas lui faire peur'', s'exclama le grand blond avec le sourire, pas mal foutu ce blondinet au passage... Stop. On rembobine. Il va me faire quoi ? Pas le blondinet hein, le gros tas... quoique, pas besoin d'avoir une très bonne vue pour savoir lequel des deux est le plus morphologiquement humain et sexy...

- ''Pardon ?!'' Inversement des rôles. Je fulmine, le frisottant souris de toutes ses dents qu'il n'a pas. Depuis quand un sac à patates comme ça peut-il me faire ne serait-ce que trembloter ?

- ''Et bien, et bien, que se passe t-il ici ?''

Arrêt sur image. Mon dieu. Cela faisait un moment que je voyais des groupes de personnes s'approcher depuis tout à l'heure, se qui ne m'aidait déjà pas à me mettre à l'aise mais là, c'est le pompon. Ça commence à devenir légèrement inquiétant. Déjà, de base, être sur un bateau pirates dans le nouveau monde c'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais être sur ce bateau, avec ces pirates c'est ce que les gens intelligents appelleraient du suicide. Je comprend tout de suite mieux d'où je l'avais déjà vu le beau blond, sur une affiche. Pas n'importe quelle affiche. Un avis de recherche placardé sur un mur du QG de la Marine. Et pas n'importe quel mur. Celui du bureau de Sengoku en personne. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la personne qui s'était maintenant assise sur l'immense siège qui trônait au milieu du pont. Et, moi, en super observatrice que je suis, n'avais pas pu le remarquer avant ce siège. Ben non, il fallait que je m'en aperçoive en retard, comme d'hab'. Barbe Blanche me sourit, Marco me sourit, le pâtissier raté me lance un regard noir, le reste de l'équipage m'observe comme si j'étais un bout de viande. Bref, je suis dans la merde.


End file.
